Laboratory Core Michael A. O'Donnell, MD will serve as director of the Lab Core with 5% total effort. He will perform the following tasks as director: (1) identify and set up an inventory of specific supplies required by each project with appropriate time lines, (2) develop system for cataloguing and storing all clinical specimens associated with the core projects, (3) prepare standard operating protocols (in consultation with Dr. Luo) for all laboratory assays to be performed in the Lab Core, (4) develop quality control measures to assure assay and data reliability, (5) develop a set of computer data files for storing and archiving all data from experiments related to Lab Core, (5) work as liaison between central project PI (Kreder) and individual Project Leaders (self, Luo, Lutgendorf to assure smooth coordination of specimen disbursement and assay completion, (6) maintain Lab Core budget, (7) directly supervise Dr. Xiaohong Chen, research technician for the Lab Core. Yi Luo, MD, PhD will serve as technical consultant for the project (no salary). As such, he will primarily provide assistance in developing the standard operating protocols for each of the Lab Core assays as well as provide inpute on troubleshooting and quality control. Dr. Luo wil further cover for Dr. O'Donnell on occasions when Dr. O'Donnell is not immediately available. Xiaohong Chen, MD, MS will be the research technician for the Lab Core with 30% effort. Dr. Chen is a senior research associate with over 10 years direct laboratory experience with Dr. O'Donnell. She has extensive experience with specimen preparation, tissue culture, cytokine and chemokine ELISA assays, immune stimulation assays, flow cytometry, and microscopy. She will order all supplies; collect, catalog, process and store all clinical specimens; separate out peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs); extract DNA for shipment to MD Anderson (Dr. Xifeng Wu's lab) for immune response genotyping, perform most of the ELISA and BioPlex quantitative immunoassays, and set up the immune stimulation assays. She will enter all data into computer files, perform the first level quantitative analysis, and prepare reports for the project Pis using the Lab Core. She will meet with Dr. O'Donnell at least twice weekly to coordinate and plan out Lab Core efforts.